Devotion
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Izuna dies, and parts with one last word to his beloved older brother. The missing scene from chapter 624.


_Devotion _

Izuna Uchiha held his breath as his brother lied him down onto bed. Violent gaps escaped from him as he tried in vain to breathe. Even without seeing his brother's stricken face, Izuna knew that he was dying. The katana that had pieced his side made his life's blood drip onto the ground floor had succeeded in completing its goal. The katana was probably drying right now, clean of blood and shining in the hands of Tobirama Senju. Strangely enough, Izuna felt no malice towards him. It could have easily been him who mortally wounded his enemy's brother. Izuna's only focus now was on his brother.

_"Niisan…" _Izuna saw his brother look up from where had been gazing desperately at the floor. Madara, his eldest brother and the leader of their clan, had never seen more vulnerable than he did now. Pained obsidian orbs gazed at him, through him. As if he had already died. Izuna had been through this process many times. How many times had he stood through numerous funerals of his clansmen, including his brothers, who had died when he was a child? How many times had he felt grief, and later as he grew older, anger and vengeance? _"Niisan…" _And now Madara would have to walk alone, without him. _Gomen nasai, niisan… _Izuna thought as he lied there as his breathing was slowing down. He could actually feel his life fading from him. _I…couldn't keep my promise to you. _He closed his eyes for a brief time, resting for a mere moment. When he opened them again, Izuna saw his brother holding another set of bandages in his hand. Izuna was too weak to physically stop him or say anything at the moment. Through slit eyes, he saw as his brother uncovered the blankets covering his shaking body and attempted to remove his tunic to hold the wound together. The bandages were crusty with blood, and leaked still. Izuna saw Madara hesitate for a moment as he looked at the gaping wound. He gritted his teeth and was about to wrap the bandages around the dying shinobi when Izuna put his pale hand around his own.

"Enough…Madara. Stop_." _Madara looked at him through wide eyes. Izuna hadn't called him by his name since he was a very small child. Izuna could see despair and anguish pooling through his eyes. "It's okay…" Izuna gasped when he felt a sharp slap to his hand.

"It's not okay!" Madara screamed. Izuna was stunned when he saw tears starting to form in his brother's eyes. "It's not! You're supposed to live! You're…the one who's supposed to survive!" Ragged gasps escaped from his gaping mouth. "I don't care about the clan!" Izuna felt his heart rapidly beating inside his chest as this unknown person began speaking words that were not deemed possible. "As long as you live…I don't need anyone else!" Izuna lied stunned as his older brother began to sob. "Anyone else…just not you! Please, not you..." His voice cracked as desperation and heartbreak echoed raw through his body. "Don't die, Izuna." Madara held his head in his hands and cried unashamedly. A shock jolted through Izuna as he witnessed his brother's tears soaking through the tatami mat. Izuna had never seen Madara cry. Never. Not even when their mother died when they were young, or when their father died when Madara was fifteen. His _niisan _had considered crying a weakness. Now, he was weak himself. Weak because his only surviving beloved little brother was dying.

Izuna watched through heavy eyes as Madara continued to cry. _Niisan… _His thought was interrupted as the shoji screen door was pulled open. A woman with long black hair and dark eyes wearing a worn kimono stood warily in the doorway. "Madara…?" Her voice was quiet and gentle. "Are you –?"

"Leave, Maiko!" Madara roared. "Now!" Izuna saw of how her eyes began to tear and of the hurt in her eyes. Stiffly, she bowed and left the room smelling of death.

"You could have been kinder to your wife, _niisan_…" Madara paid no heed to Izuna's words. He continued cradling his head through his hands.

"This…wasn't supposed to happen. You…" Madara whispered. His hoarse voice echoed through the walls. "You were supposed to celebrate a family with me…have one of your own…"

"I'm devoted to you," Izuna whispered. "You are the only sun in my sight." It was true that Izuna was devoted. Perhaps too devoted, some clan member whispered. The only surviving brother of Madara was always by his side. They honed their skills together. Even killed their best friends in order to protect their clan together. Madara had recently been married to a fellow clan member named Uchiha Maiko. It seemed years ago that his _niisan _had shared one of his rare smiles when he told Izuna that Maiko was pregnant with his firstborn. Izuna too had been offered marriage. He politely refused all offers, because until his brother was safe, he would not allow himself to indulge in selfish happiness. Izuna thought deeply about his life as it continued to seep through his body. He had had a good life, he decided. He had stood side by side with his brother until his last breath. Izuna reached for his brother's hand, feeling the perspiration that coated the palms.

"Take my eyes," he whispered.

Madara looked at him, shock and horror echoing in his dark depths.

"What?" he gasped.

"Take my eyes," Izuna whispered. He licked his lips, not surprised to find blood on them. There was barely enough time. "Take…them." His brother swallowed, astonished at his brother's statement. "Protect the clan. You need my eyes in order to protect them. Please…" Izuna whispered. His eyesight was growing dim. He was growing tired. "If not for me, then do it for your son. Madara…"

When the deed was done, Izuna lied on his back, his eyes now only empty sockets. He didn't have to see to know that his elder brother was clutching the blanket tightly. Izuna's thoughts were becoming jumbled. He could only focus on hearing his failing heartbeat and lungs. He was tired. So…tired. After so many years of warfare, he could finally rest.

_"Niisan…"_ Izuna felt his voice falter, useless. He fought it, wanting to part with his brother with the words he always wanted to say. _"Domō…arigatō….gozaimasu…" _A sigh escaped from him as he felt his brother's warm hand on his own. _Thank you… _Izuna thought again as he closed his eyes. It felt as if he was dreaming…

* * *

"Izuna?" Izuna didn't answer him. Madara's breath sharply rose as he stared at the sleeping face of his brother. He looked calm, peaceful. As if he had never been to war. Madara felt cold as he realized that his little brother had finally died. He watched Izuna's still face as his mouth opened, not a word coming out. Tears were starting to sting his eyes, but Madara willed them away. A howl wanted to escape from him. Screams wanted to echo in the walls. But he didn't.

Madara only let go of his brother's cooling hand and stayed there with him until it was time for the burial.


End file.
